Rūko Kominato
is the protagonist of selector infected WIXOSS and selector spread WIXOSS, and a major character of Lostorage conflated WIXOSS. Appearance In selector infected and spread WIXOSS, Rūko has brown hair and dark brown eyes and usually appears in her school uniform, a blue sweater with a white,red and blue tie along with a checker board skirt. She also appears wearing winter clothes, wrapping a red scarf around her neck. She wears yellow overalls, a red hoodie, and white socks for home clothing. In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, Rūko has grown more taller. She wears her hair in the same style, however she now wears a white T-shirt with a pink bow, a brown jacket and a navy blue skirt with a light blue stripe about the bottom trim. Personality Rūko is a naturally kind girl, but is initially a loner, neither making friends nor feeling the need to. Though she doesn't look like it, she was traumatized by her parents' divorce. This was due to the way her father and mother were always fighting, despite supposedly being close, as it made Rūko not want to connect with anybody out of fear that she would end up getting hurt like her mother. Unlike other people, especially other Selectors who have wishes of their own, Rūko has no desires. Her lack of wants is seen as odd at best and scary at worst, with Akira lashing out at her for it and her mother claiming to Hatsu Kominato that she doesn't understand her. Rūko eventually discovers that she has a thirst for Selector battles, something which she finds scary and selfish of herself. However, Rūko has one desire above this: the desire to protect her friends, which motivates her far more than her love of battle. Iona misunderstands Rūko at first, believing that battle is Rūko's biggest desire, but eventually comes to see that friendship drives her more. In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, Rūko has grown more mature. She has become more closer with all of her friends and has formed a sisterly relationship with Tama, since she has come to live in her home. However, she has also become fearful of playing WIXOSS because she doesn't want to involve her friends in anymore dangerous situations, especially Tama. Background Most of her history is unknown. What is known however is that when she was younger she lived with her parents. She was also childhood friends with Sachi and Rumi. Due to unknown reasons, Miyako, her mother, neglected her, because she was unable to tell what went through Rūko's head and that it frightened her. In addition, at least according to Rūko, her parents used to fight all the time. In Selector Destructed WIXOSS, it is also shown that another part of the reason why Rūko's mother may have chosen to leave was because of the many stresses and regrets that she had in her life concerning her failed marriage to Rūko's father. She also blamed Ayumu and Rūko for her inability to start her life over again. As of the beginning of the series, Rūko has recently moved to the city and is a transfer student at the local middle school. She currently lives with her grandmother Hatsu and her brother Ayumu in a flat. Chronology selector infected WIXOSS She first appears in the first episode while riding a train on the way home. Upon coming home, she meets up with Hatsu and greets her brother, Ayumu Kominato, who is playing a game their grandmother customized. She and Hatsu talked about the bet they had about the apartment building that is currently under construction in the neighborhood, and that Rūko had lost the bet, much to her chagrin. Hatsu expresses her concern that if the apartment building has finished its construction, it would feel like the city they are living in would just disappear. After dinner, Rūko walked Ayumu home. As they walked home, Ayumu tells Rūko to not make Hatsu worry about her too much, as she has yet to make any friends, though Rūko claims that she doesn't need any friends. Ayumu gives her a deck of WIXOSS cards as a gift, in the hopes that it would help her make friends. After walking her brother home, Rūko went back home and told Hatsu that she would be studying in her room. She unboxes the deck of cards her brother gave her and begins to read the manual. Upon inspecting her cards, Rūko is shocked to find that her LRIG card is able to speak and move. The surprise made her fall from her chair and Hatsu came to her room asking if she was alright. She then notices that she was the only one who could hear the LRIG's voice. She tells Hatsu that she was okay and sent her grandmother out of her room. She packs up her deck, including the LRIG card, in her desk drawer before going to bed. That night, she had a dream about the city crumbling down. Then, a figure of what seems to be a giant, monstrous version of her LRIG card gets impaled by one of the buildings, looking at her. She then wakes up from her nightmare the next day, panting and sweating. She then brings out her LRIG card and asks the LRIG why a card is able to speak, but it only replied by exclaiming "Battle!". Rūko then asks if it wanted to play a card battle, which the LRIG affirmed by nodding. That day, Rūko decided to bring her LRIG card to school. During lunchtime, her LRIG continues to say "Battle!", Rūko notices that it's hard to ask the other girls in the canteen to play WIXOSS with her. Then, Rūko is approached by a schoolmate named Yuzuki Kurebayashi, who reveals she, like Rūko, is a Selector with her own living LRIG, Hanayo. At the rooftop, Hanayo explains to Rūko that both she and Yuzuki are Selectors, chosen girls who compete to become Eternal Girls and have their wish granted. After Hanayo gave a brief explanation of their situation, Yuzuki then pressures Rūko to battle with her, despite the fact that Rūko doesn't even have any wishes. Rūko eventually complies with Yuzuki's request as her LRIG continues to shout "Battle!" repeatedly. Kazuki voiced his opinion on how unfair a game it would be since Rūko doesn't even know the rules. Yuzuki continued to challenge Rūko to a Selector battle nonetheless, which brought both girls into a strange field where both Hanayo and Rūko's LRIG are alive. During Rūko's first turn, Kazuki instructs Rūko what to do during her turn, much to Yuzuki's chagrin. Kazuki then tells Rūko to call out her LRIG's name and attack, and during that moment, Rūko names her LRIG "Tama". With Kazuki's guidance Rūko manages to gain the upper hand against Yuzuki. In the midst of battle, Rūko notices Yuzuki getting flustered when Hanayo reminds Yuzuki of her wish. Kazuki then tells the two girls to get back in the real world just as the alternate dimension begins to crumble down. In the end, their battle is interrupted by a teacher, and both girls were sent back to the real world and lunchtime has just ended. Just as Rūko was about to ask Yuzuki what she was flustered about earlier, Yuzuki leads Kazuki away, leaving Rūko dumbfounded. After school, as Rūko was about to exit the train station, she notices how cute Tama is while asleep, but she is also concerned by how heavily into the battle Tama was and how Tama resembled the monster from her nightmare. She then meets Yuzuki who was waiting for her. Noticing that Kazuki wasn't with her, Rūko asked where he is, to which Yuzuki reveals that they are twins and that he isn't with her. Yuzuki then asks Rūko to not say anything about her wish which Hanayo mentioned earlier. Rūko then asks what Yuzuki was talking about, to which Yuzuki begins to lash out at Rūko, thinking that she was playing dumb, much to her embarrassment by being seen by other people. Rūko then proceeded to invite Yuzuki to her house. Coming home from the train station, Yuzuki is introduced to Hatsu as Rūko's friend. Rūko tells Hatsu that she and Yuzuki are going to play, before Hatsu left the house for a while. Rūko then brought Yuzuki to her room, where Yuzuki discovers to her relief that Rūko did not hear her wish. During her stay at Rūko's house, Yuzuki expresses her determination to have her wish granted. Since she isn't interested in becoming an Eternal Girl, Rūko suggested that she wouldn't mind losing on purpose against her. Yuzuki declined her offer, since Kazuki would hate her for that, as it would defeat the purpose of her wish. Coming back from the store, Hatsu brought Rūko and Yuzuki a variety of cakes, pleased that Rūko had such a wonderful friend. Late in the afternoon, Rūko parted ways with Yuzuki who headed back home. Later that night, Rūko thanks a sleeping Tama for making Hatsu happy since she was able to make a friend that day. At the same time however, Rūko is concerned that she doesn't know WIXOSS too well yet and that it's a bit scary. As Hatsu called Rūko for dinner time, Rūko tells her grandmother that she also made one more new friend - Tama.selector infected WIXOSS, "This Miracle Trembles" Other appearances She appears in the Blu-ray exclusive Midoriko and Piruluk-tan shorts. Relationships Tama Rūko is the master of Tama. Upon their initial encounter, Rūko was shocked that Tama was able to speak to her and locked Tama's card in a drawer. The two quickly forge a friendship and fight together in battles against other Selectors. However, Tama often scares and disturbs Rūko with her appetite and enthusiasm for battle against other Selectors. Tama's infectious attitude for combat is eventually reflected in Rūko herself. Miyako Kominato Miyako is Rūko's mother. It is mentioned in episode 6 of the series that Rūko used to live with her mother, but due to some unknown circumstances moved out. This could be because of what Rūko remembered back in episode 4, when her mother said that Rūko "scared" her. Although, Rūko then mentions in episode 6 about how her mother always wanted to be left alone, so she left her alone so as not to bother her. Rūko then further admits that those actions were probably what made her "scary" to her mother. Despite this, she doesn't appear to hate her mother for what she did, and that she is probably just sad for her. In Selector Destructed WIXOSS, it is shown that part of the reason that Rūko's mother may have decided to leave in the first place was because of the many stresses and regrets that she had in her life concerning her failed marriage to Rūko's father, and that she in part blamed Ayumu and Rūko for her inability to start her life over again. Hatsu Kominato Hatsu Kominato is Rūko's Grandmother. She has taken care of Rūko since her mother selfishly abandoned her. She is also the source of Rūko's comfort and provides her with support and guidance when Rūko needs it. Rūko cares about her grandmother a great deal, despite initially,not wanting to bother her with her problems because of what happened when her mother abandoned her. Ayumu Kominato Ayumu Kominato is Rūko's older brother, and as such, they share the usual brother-sister teasing relationship. Rūko cares about her family a great deal, despite initially,not wanting to bother her brother and grandmother with her problems because of what happened when her mother abandoned her. Ayumu, in turn, worries about Rūko and does what he can to help her. Yuzuki Kurebayashi Yuzuki Kurebayashi is one of the first friends Rūko makes after moving to a new city and becoming a Selector. Yuzuki and Hanayo are the ones who initially teach Rūko about the rules of Selector Battles and are her first opponents. After guiding Rūko through her first battle, she and Yuzuki become friends. She is aware of Yuzuki's feelings for her brother, Kazuki, but does not admonish her for it and actually supports her in her endeavors. In episode nine, Rūko is shocked to find out that Yuzuki becomes Hitoe's new LRIG, and is horrified when Yuzuki tells her the truth about Selector Battles. Kazuki Kurebayashi Kazuki is one of Rūko's friends, having met him at the same time as Yuzuki. They are not as close, but they share a joint concern over Yuzuki's well-being. Kazuki is initially the one who guides Rūko through her first match with Yuzuki by telling Rūko the rules of WIXOSS; as he felt that it was unfair that Yuzuki was battling her when Rūko didn't even know the rules of the game. He also introduces Rūko to Momoka, the card shop owner and he also helps her on the many occasions when Akira was trying to pressure Rūko into a battle with her. After Yuzuki becomes an LRIG, they do not hang out as much. However, after he discovers the truth about Yuzuki being an LRIG and the Selector Battles, he then helps both her Hitoe put a stop to the Selector Battles. Hitoe Uemura Hitoe Uemura is the second friend that Rūko makes after moving to a new city and becoming a Selector. Initially, Rūko is the one who offers to become Hitoe's friend, and is shocked to discover Hitoe's traumatized state when she loses her 3rd battle and has her wish reversed. She is additionally shocked when Hitoe becomes a Selector again and collapses after Yuzuki tells the both of them, the truth about Selector Battles. After the battle tournament, Rūko and Hitoe become closer friends and help each other out to find out the truth about Mayu and the Selector Battles. Iona Urazoe/Yuki Initially, Rūko and Iona do not get along due Rūko's inability to accept her own desire for battle. After Rūko defeats Iona during her battle tournament, she is shocked to discover that Iona has replaced Tama as her LRIG due to the nature of Iona's own wish. Seeing this, Rūko decides to quit battling altogether much to Iona's disgust. However, after butting heads in the battle with Futase and coming to an agreement, the two now get along to the extent of becoming friends. Rūko is the one who changes Iona's name from Iona to Yuki, so as to make it less confusing considering how she is not the real Iona. She is greatly saddened when Yuki starts fading away in the final battle with Mayu and makes a wish so that Yuki and Tama can both become humans too. Decks In the first season of the anime, she plays a WXD-01 White Hope deck with Tama as an LRIG. As early as episode two, she begins to add Colorless cards when Kazuki bought and opened booster packs at a local card shop. In later episodes, Rūko replaces some of the Tama cards from WXD-01 White Hope with its other variants found in WX-01 Served Selector. Her deck mainly focuses on War Spirit: Weapon, War Spirit: Arm and Image Spirit: Angel cards. In Selector spread WIXOSS, after losing Tama and gaining Iona/Yuki as her LRIG, Rūko starts using a mixed Black and White deck that focuses on Machine Spirit: Labyrinth and Machine Spirit: Ancient Weapon cards. In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, Ruko originally uses a WXK-D05 Dual Paleness deck with an emphasis on War Spirit: Playground Equipment cards. However, after Tama gets kidnapped by Carnival, she is forced to use a Red Yuzuki Deck. Selector infected WIXOSS - WXD-01 White Hope Deck Selector spread WIXOSS - WXD-07 Black Crave Deck Lostorage conflated WIXOSS - WXK-D05 Dual Paleness Deck Quotes Trivia * Her hairpin resembles Tama's earrings in the TCG. * Rūko resembles Victim-chan, a character that appears on several card illustrations. Gallery Character Art Designs anichara01_1.png|Front body chara_01c.png|Side and back anichara01_3.png|Close-up and back chara_01b.png Ruko (Older).jpg|Ruko (16 years old - Lostorage conflated WIXOSS) Promotional Art Screenshots 270px-Ruko.png References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Selector Category:Eternal Girl Category:Human